


Feared By All Coveted By Some

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Steve McGarrett, Kidnapped Danny, Kidnapping, M/M, Moonlight, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarret keeps the supernatural creatures of Oahu under control while also keeping them a secret to other humans, but one pesky cop named Danny comes in and makes everything harder for him, especially since he is so attractive, for a human at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feared By All Coveted By Some

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly the background and Steve and Danny meeting, which I went over like thirty times trying to get it right so hopefully its good!

The sight of a full moon bleeding over the restless island of Oahu had always been one of Steve’s favorite memories, even before he had been turned and the night symbolized something new entirely. Where before the night meant forbidden fun and hidden desires it now was a time of business and vigilance for him especially with an empire to run and keep shrouded. This wouldn’t be possible without his past though, no matter how hard he tried to keep it secret.

 

Steve’s mother Doris died very suddenly in the 1940s, catching Influenza and succumbing to the illness quickly.Orphaned, a man named John, who was his mother's closest friend, took him and his sister Mary under his wing.He trained them to fight and defend themselves against beasts they had never known existed, but it was at the age of 18 that John turned both Steve and Mary ,16, in a fit of anger. 

 

The night John snapped was still clear in Steve’s head even after all these years. The man’s eyes changing color as he had finally had enough of Steve’s disrespectful attitude during their now ordinary disputes. Gripping him by the scruff of his neck John slammed him against the wooden dining room table as his fangs pierced the skin of the frightened man’s throat. No one in the house heard the screaming that muted in his throat as he felt his head suddenly going dizzy.

 

Mary had entered the house not long after, she had been studying at a friends house, to see her father rising from her brother’s body, slumped over the table, a small amount of blood smeared around his cheeks. Starting to shake she only braced herself as John lunged forward pinning her against the heavy oak door as it slammed shut. “Monster” was the only the word that escaped her throat as he gazed up at her before rushing to latch onto it, the sound of blood dripping to the floor echoing through the house.

 

The events of that night and the knowledge weighed on John’s shoulders causing him to force them both to an old family on the mainland that could teach them everything about their new curse, convinced that they would be safer away from him. Steve never blamed him, knowing how the man had loved and cared for him before that night, he just never knew if he could forgive him after turning him and his sister into the beasts they had read about all those years

 

Steve and Mary vigorously trained together for a number of years with an old European family that’s entire line had been vampires, born and turned, until fully learning to control their hungry, new god-like strength, and heightened senses. While also learning their weaknesses: Sunlight for long periods of time ,though some had been able to gain immunity with repeated low exposure, silver in any form, and the constant and never silent search for blood.

 

Steve joined both the Korean and Vietnam war efforts soon after training to try and make something of himself, knowing all that the cheap steel bullets would do is give him a real bad ache till the morning. His problems started once meeting a fellow vampire while on a trip in England with Mary, which lead to an unsettled turf war that he had not meant to start with the blonde’s blood brother. He never intended to kill the vampire, he was just blinded by his rage at the others threats towards his sister and couldn’t bring himself to stop after the first punch. Mary decided to go rogue after that, leaving for Italy to start a new life without Steve by her side.

 

After his father was found staked in his house, Steve being the only person the police could contact in the 1980s, he arrived at his childhood home in Oahu to finalize his father's affairs. After calling in favor after favor from old friends and finally finding and killing the grudge holding vampire that had murdered his father, Victor Hesse, he decided he would stay on the island and devote himself to cleaning up his homeland and keeping the humans of this land safe from the creatures of the underworld. 

 

40 years later, he found himself king of the organization very few humans knew existed and all supernatural dared not cross. Though the top dog, he still prefered to get his hands dirty with many high risk assignments. Bringing him to this present moment in time, pulling up to an old associates estate in his refurbished Marquis that brought him pride.

 

The man he was after was a Siren, who used his power to beckon young travelers to his land, before his men would surround them,and incapacitate them. Binding the drowsy human and sell them to the highest buyer in an auction room he established underneath his house, where wealthy beasts would try their luck and spend their money. The local law enforcement was given a tip by one of Steve’s men and would be here in the morning to investigate. They would only find the house and it’s secrets though, seeing as though his team had already taken care of the monster and the creatures known associates.

 

He riffled through the rooms quickly enough, checking for any evidence his core had left behind knowing they rarely made mistakes, before heading to the main office where the transaction books would be carefully secured by his team for his eyes only. Rushing up the flight of stairs, Steve felt a strange shock travel through his limbs, only paying it a minute’s attention before refocusing on navigating the pitch black hallways.

 

He was searching through the brute’s records, when a man by the name of Danny Williams wearing a crisp blue button down and coal colored tie busted through the door followed by a burly Hawaiian man in a regulation police uniform. Hiding in the shadows of the upscale house, Steve watched enthralled as the man checked the rooms following closely at his back, feeling the strum return but focused solely in his chest.

 

The man’s voice was heavenly as he called out every checked room with such authority, Steve found his own thoughts wandering to what other sounds he would kill to hear escape from the shorter man’s throat. He had killed for much less. 

 

Once Danny finished clearing the entire floor, he yelled back to his partner whose badge read Meka in italic print. The darker man called in a practiced voice back to Daniel to holler if he found anything. Steve felt his jaw twitch as the one called Daniel’s pulse jumped minutely over the word Daniel like one would at the use of their full name with a stern inflection. 

 

Everything about this new man screamed at Steve to not get involved, the overbearing attitude, extreme facial expressions ,and strong set in his brow, but something intrigued him in the way the man held himself even while walking past many human wards and curses set into the wood of the ancient house. Both making their way back to the office, Steve decided he wanted to see the man face to face and find out what made him so invulnerable following him closely behind but keeping to the shadows.

 

As he watched Danny go through all the files and get a little too personal with the information that Steve had left out on the firm desk. The older man gazed intently at the blonde, enthralled at the strain of his arms against the fabric, and the cords of his neck being pulled taut most likely at the realization of what he was reading was the records of the numerous sale of humans.

 

Deciding that he could not live without this man and wanted to know anything and everything about him he spoke, bouncing his voice off of the walls so it filled the entire room “You truly are a sight to behold,”

 

Danny instantly unholstered his gun, pointing it at the wall adjacent to Steve. “Who are you and come out with your hands up,” He ordered his hands shaking only slightly, but Steve noticed as he snickered and stepped out from the darkened corner into the stream of moonlight coming through the large bay windows. 

 

“Im impressed Daniel, most cops wouldn't dare come here especially not at night,” Steve spoke assuredly with a sweet hint to every word that he hoped would draw Danny to him and by the shudder the other man had he supposed it was working, “but you don't appear to be most cops, especially dressed like that,” 

 

Danny held the other man’s alluring gaze for a moment before shaking his head and keeping his gun trained on the man. He didn't know how he knew his name or his hints about his misplaced clothes, but that didn't matter at the moment he had to bring him to the station for processing especially since he was the only one left at the house which was said to hold hundreds of men. “Sir, you are under arrest for trespassing and suspect to a crime-”

 

“Come now, Danny put down the gun, can’t we talk this out like human beings,” Steve asked grinning at his own joke, but quickly gritted his teeth angrily as the man switched off his safety. “Fine, we will act like beasts then,” He growled.

Having enough of their little game Steve sped forward stealing the gun away from the blonde who whipped around watching as the taller man disassembled it in a flash, tossing away the pieces with disdain.

 

“Hey Danny! Where did you go man?” Meka yelled from the end of the hallway, Danny tried to make a break for it but saw as Steve flashed a fang filled grin to him before he was pushed up against the wall with a growled warning not to call out.

 

Steve breathed in and was instantly hit with a hunger he had never experienced, and felt his fangs lengthening and his pupils going wide, his eyes covered in black. Moving closer to the man who struggled against his grip, he ripped the collar of his shirt out of the way intoxicating himself on the thick scent of the human.

 

There is something familiar about the scent too,but very faint, like there was once supernatural blood running in his family but had been extinguished to make way for the stronger human gene.

 

Danny cursed at the sight of the man holding him against the wall. He had two pairs of thick sharp fangs hanging strongly from his top and bottom incisors. Like all kids he had heard stories of the creatures that could be lurking in the night, but none of those books could have prepared him for when he came face to face with one.

 

Meka entered the room and stopped short at the sight of the the two men and the fear in danny's eyes mixed roughly with another strong feeling he couldn’t place.

 

“Freeze!” Meka yelled as he pointed his gun at the man holding his partner. Steve turned and let out a roar that shook the house, fangs bared and eyes changing to a burning white, his iris becoming pointed much like a feral cats. Steve turned to Danny who was by all accounts pissed, and threw him over his shoulder with a grin. Giving a final mock salute to Meka he threw them both through the bay windows leading to the wide lawn illuminated by the fullmoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep writing this fic if I get inspired but this just came to mind while watching a vampire movie marathon so for now its just a one shot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave me a comment on how I can improve if you would like!


End file.
